The present invention generally relates to an improved device for ingesting and mixing gas into a liquid body to promote chemical or physical reactions therein.
Mechanical dispersed air flotation units are well known for ingesting gas into liquids and are extensively used, for example, in the mineral flotation art. Those devices, however, have been found inadequate to provide the increased gas ingestion rates and high-speed operation which are necessary to achieve sufficient contacting and mixing to promote some chemical and physical reactions.
According to the present invention, there is provided a gas-liquid contacting device which achieves high gas ingestion rates when operated at impeller speeds above the operative range of prior machines and/or with impellers larger than those usually employable. Various other advantages of the present invention may readily be ascertained by reference to the following detailed description, which is offered by way of example only and not in limitation of the invention, the scope of which is defined by the appended claims.